Un autre verre, chéri ?
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / C'est un jeu, un jeu pourri mais si marrant. Boire, parler, répondre à des questions, remplir des gages, une soirée entre hommes quoi...


**Fandom: **Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** Les persos de _Traveler ne sont pas à moi.  
_

_Fic écrite pour la communauté 5sens. Ici le rire  
_

* * *

**Un autre verre, chéri ?  
**

* * *

Comment tout ça a commencé ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. On avait passé des examens très importants, on avait travaillé si durement… On ne s'était accordé aucun répit, c'est pour ça, que le soir même après l'examen final, on avait décidé de… faire un peu la fête et décompresser. Will s'était occupé des bouteilles, Tyler de la musique, et moi des snacks. Une soirée rien que tout les trois. Tyler, Will et moi, en un tête à tête… alcoolisé.  
Je suis embué dans l'ivresse, l'ivresse et l'extase sans nom. Tout autour de moi est indescriptible. Je regarde le décor tourner autour de moi, ma main essaye d'attraper une chips et je la détruis entre mes doigts, elle est si belle. Pour peu je croirais bien qu'il n'y avait pas QUE du tabac dans cette cigarette. Je regarde cette pauvre chips et je lui parle, je la console, elle n'est pas morte en vain, ou presque. Je lèche mes doigts… du gras et du sel… vive le dîner vachement hypocalorique ! Faudra que je fasse deux fois plus d'exercice demain ! Baaaaah, bon, ok, je suis pas gros, mais disons, ça plait toujours plus un corps parfaitement sculpté qu'un ventre bedonnant. Après je vais plus pouvoir sauter. Ne vous faites pas d'idée ! Je parle de Dunk, oui de dunk. M'élever dans les airs et dunker, et surtout sentir le regard de Will suivre chacun de mes mouvements et m'encourager. J'adore ça. Je souris comme un crétin en pensant à ça et Will me donne un coup de coude.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas… je dirais que ton regard se fait vicieux… chéri… »

Chéri ? Il a dit chéri ? Je tombe du canapé en me reculant vivement. Trop près !!! J'ai mal au dos, mal au crâne aussi… Il rigole en se penchant pour me regarder et il attrape une canette de bière en fixant Tyler qui parle tout seul depuis un bon moment déjà. Il a vraiment dit… chéri ?! Je fini par sourire comme un bienheureux, ce que je suis, même si je sais que ce n'a pas été dit dans le sens que j'aimerais qu'il le soit. Je frotte mon crâne et m'assois difficilement. Mon crâne a fait un sacré bruit en tombant contre le parquet.

- Hey ! Tyler ?! A qui tu parles comme ça ? »  
- Ha mon verre… il a pas la plus belle couleur du monde mon cocktail. Je vais l'appeler… Tylerdisiaque ! »

Will se retient d'exploser de rire sous le vert atrocement… hideux qui se secoue dans le long drink porté par un blondinet complètement ivre. Je n'oserais pas boire ce truc, perso… Je regarde la table basse, je repère une bouteille, tient et si j'essayais le Bailey's ?

- Bon choix, aller, on se fait un orgasme chéri ? »

La bouteille disparaît, je ne sais trop comment elle est arrivé là, mais Will la tient fermement et cherche deux vers propres ou il essaye car finalement il abandonne et rince rapidement deux choppes qui traînaient par là.

- Un… Orgasme ? »  
- Ouaip… mais te fait pas d'illusion c'est dans le verre qu'il est ! Dans mon lit on attendra que tu sois plus grand ! »  
- T'es pas drôle… »  
- Celui qui fini en dernier… _il s'arrêta et se rapprocha un peu de moi_. A droit… à nettoyer tout ce fourbis. »

Je fais la moue et prend la choppe sans croiser son regard, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas me trahir. Mais dieu qu'il est à se damner. Surtout quand il chuchote comme ça à mon oreille !

- Je ne vais pas perdre contre une demi-portion !!! »

C'est un jeu, un jeu pourri mais si marrant. Boire, parler, répondre à des questions, remplir des gages, une soirée entre hommes quoi, ce genre de trucs que les filles ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ça fait tellement de bien, même si mon dernier TGV m'a achevé les neurones et l'orgasme finit par m'ôter toutes inhibitions. Je rampe, essayant de me relever, puis je titube en plein milieu de la pièce, riant à gorge déployée car Tyler vient de tomber la tête la première par terre, ça lui apprendra à vouloir marcher sur les mains après plusieurs verres de vodka. Je me retourne, regardant le seul d'entre nous à ne pas être totalement bourré, quoi que l'étincelle troublante que je vois dans son regard n'est pas là naturellement. Je lui souris, il me le rend et je l'observe porter ce fichu verres à ses lèvres. Belle vie ! Je veux devenir un verre ! Tyler chante un air gai, ou gay, je n'en sais rien, car les paroles sont d'une ambiguïté… hum !

- _Here we are  
Dear old friends  
You and I drunk again  
laughs have been had  
tears have been shed  
maybe th__e whisky has gone to my head  
but if I were gay  
I would give you my heart  
and if I were gay  
you'd be my work of art  
and if I were gay  
we would swim in romance  
but I'm not gay  
so get your hand out of my pants…_  
Dites les gars, si vous étiez… gay, vous sortiriez avec qui ? »

C'est quoi cette question ? Mais ça va pas ?! De poser de telles questions ?! A croire qu'il veut vraiment me pousser à tout déballer ! Will soulève un sourcil et éclate d'un rire franc. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à celle là.

- Mais avec toi, voyons, mon petit Tyler, et peut-être bien avec Jay, aussi, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, pis, il me faut bien deux conquêtes à la fois, je suis tellement demandant ! »

… je dois en rire, il le faut et surtout ne pas y penser, ne pas… je m'écroule sur le canapé et Tyler termine sa chanson comique alors que Will me transperce de ce regard qui me rend quasiment sans défense. Il murmure quelque chose, je ne comprends pas, et il quitte la pièce en rigolant.

- Je vous laisse les gars, faites pas de bêtises pendant que j'ai le dos tourné. C'est pas encore de son age ! »

Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas de mon age ? Hein ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Je grogne, voilà, je vais bouder !

- Je crois que je vais vomir Will ! Aidez-moi ! Will revient, t'as pas intérêt à squatter les chiottes sinon je vomis sur ton pieu ! »

Voilà, c'est une de nos soirées bien arrosées entre hommes, ça n'a rien du premier prix littéraire, mais c'est au cours d'une de ces soirées, remplies de rires et de bonne humeur que j'ai appris à connaître la facette intimiste de Will Traveler.

* * *

2007... Maiiis on veut encore du Traveler... on veut encore du bel acteur à se mettre sous l'oeil !  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
